Heretofore, interproximal disks have been used in dentistry as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,676 granted Nov. 20, 1984. Such known interproximal disk consisted of a circular metallic disk which was provided with a plastic molded handle to provide the means whereby the dentist could grip the interproximal disk. The plastic handle was attached to the disk by injection molding. Such molding of the plastic handle to the disk required the disk to be formed with a pair of apertures through which the plastic of the handle would be allowed to flow during forming to form molded plugs for securely attaching the plastic handle to the metallic disk.
An object of the present invention is to provide an interproximal disk having a blade portion and a handle portion integrally formed of a rigid sheet of metallic material which is devoid of any plastic component.
Another object is to provide an all metallic interproximal disk which is totally sterilizable by all known forms of sterilization.
Another object is to provide an interproximal disk which can be readily and inexpensively formed by stamping from a sheet of metallic material which is simple in construction and positive in operation.